Dynamite
by TwistedWings
Summary: Edward gets on Bella's nerves and she breaks up with him. She changes after she dumps him and a certain werewolf imprints on her. Humorous and Romantic hahahahhaha. Rated M BellaxPaul Bella/Paul Bella OOC
1. Chapter 1

Dynamite

**Author's Note**: Hey Yall! I really hope you guys like this story. It's an imprint story about Paul and Bella! I can't w8 to get some reviews. If you have any ideas on who Quil, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Brady and Collin should imprint on. The lyrics to Dynamite will be shown throughout this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight!=(**

Summary: When Bella comes to her senses and leaves Edward to go to La Push, what happens? A certain werewolf imprints on her. She is not easy to get but not impossible. Bella is OOC after she leaves Edward so brace yourself! Read and Review.

**Chapter 1: Controlling Vampire**

"Bella, where are you going" Edward asked me,"To La Push to see Jake and the Pack." He looked at me like I was stupid, I just glared at him "I don't have time for this Edward, I'm leaving now." I started walking to the door to feel cold arms around my waist."Edward you can't change my mind, I'm leaving whether you want me to or not." He smirked "Bella sweet sweet Bella you're not going anywhere" "Yes I am you can't control me anymore you cold-skinned dummy." His face went whiter than he ever was and I laughed "You didn't think I had it in me did you, all you vampires are so naive." He stood there frozen and I had gotten in my truck to go home and change.

Once I got home I looked through my wardrobe, groaning at my sense of fashion. I called Alice and asked her if she wanted to go shopping. She said yes even though I wasn't with Edward anymore and we were on our went to Victoria Secrets first in the Seattle Mall. Alice knew where I was going and wanted me to look hot, so did I. She made me try on a black and red corset with fishnet stockings."Bella you look hot, who are you?" I laughed and stiked poses in the oufit. Some guy went walking by and blew a kiss to me instead of blushing I said "Fuck off, Bitch!" He looked at me with shock instantly I recognized him as none other than Mike. I haven't seen him since Friday. He didn't know who I was either until now."Bella?" I gave him a smug look and said "Hi Mike you look... the same" I tried to sound angry.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor cuz that's my plans, plans, plans, plans<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>

We talked for a while and Alice came back with a pair of thongs one white, the other black and red. She also had a little nurse's outfit. Mike had a lustful look on his face, so i just bought them without trying them on. Alice knew my size. We left and went to Abercrombie and Fitch and bought a couple of leather jackets and t-shirts. I called Jake to tell him I was out shopping.

(Phone conversation: Bella= _Italics_, Jake=_**Bold Italics**_)

_**Hello**_

_Hey Jake_

_**Oh hey Bells where are you?**_

_Oh I'm at the mall with Alice buying a new wardrobe_

_**Cool what you buying?**_

_Nothing much jackets, t-shirts, jeans, skirts, and um lingerie_

_**Oh cool... wait WHAT?**_

_Lingerie Jake and I can hear you drooling...Hahahahahaha_

**_Oh sorry you know I didn't mean to do that_**

_It's okay Jake I was joking... I'm single anyway _

**_You mean you broke up with doucheward_**

_Yup... because he was being a little too controlling so I've kinda changed from my sweet self_

**_Oh yea Bells... that's awesome but I gotta go Paul is eating all my food because he phased a couple months ago_**

_Okay bye Jake I'll see you in an hour _

As soon as I got off the phone Alice came up to me with the hottest black and red dress ever!**(Dress is on Profile)** I was freaking out because it wouldn't fit me at first but I had just realized my hips had gotten wider. I smiled while glancing at my fuller hips "Yay have you notced this Alice" she looked at me like I was crazy."Yeah Bella you haven't noticed until now" I nodded and laughed along with her. I looked at my Android phone and stopped laughing "Oh shit we have to leave Alice." She looked at the cashier and he put all ou stuff in a bag and paid for it including the dress which I still had on.

I hopped in Carlisle's black Mercedes and we went straight to my house."Alice caan you do a smokey and pouty blood red lips for me." "Sure Bella and rosy blush?" "yea" I was so happy when I was finished my hair was perfectly curled and I had the best makeup thanks to Alice."Thanks Alice now can you take a picture of me and send it to Edward" "Of course sis, you know how jealous Edward is gonna be." She took a quick pic and sent it to Edward and he didn't reply. _Douche_

Alice and I left at the same time, I pulled up to Emily and Sam's house. Everyone was inside I walked in slowly and noticed everyone was eating, well all the boys. "Hey boys, Le-Le... Em" "Hey Bella" Jake said looking at me and back to the T.V. His head snapped back to my figure and he jumped on his feet "Bella is that you?" I laughed then everyone looked at me when I laughed. Gasps came from every inch of the room "Hi guys... What are yall staring at" Leah decided to break the silence "We are staring 'cause you look HOT" I laughed even harder."Leah! Oh and did Jake tell you I ditched the leach?"

_And it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on<br>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying Ay yo Baby let's go <em>

"Are you serious, Bells, then we gotta celebrate" Sam said, then he turned to Emily and told her to cook some food for the pack and the rest of us."Bells, I'm so happy you came to your senses...Oh and I imprinted on this guy named Josh." I started jumping up and down with her in a hug."Where is he, I so can't wait to meet him."

**Author's Note: Plz R/R I am so happy I started a New story if you like rated M fanfics, you should check out my new one-shot abt Bella and Riley. Yea it's awesome anyway I'll try to get Chapter 2 up 2maro after school. Peace, and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism plz!  
>Love,<br>TwilightLover265**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: LOL thx 2 all the people who reviewed and thx JaysWifeyLovesTwilight and XXXXXFutureXXXXX for ur ideas! I am so grateful and I won't ask 4 a certain # of reviews because that sounds stupid! Anyway this chapter will have the lyrics to E.T. by Katy Perry! Luv this song but yea! Bye

Chapter 2: Love At First Howl!

"Josh!" Leah yelled and I saw a handsome Quileute boy come out of the kitchen with 3 cases of beer. He had on a black and light blue shirt on, skinny jeans, and rey Polo sneakers. He was glaring at Sam and so was Leah, I guess she never got over her grudge on him. So much like Leah, "What are you staring at dip-shit?" Sam said, he doesn't realize he just caused a fight - or maybe he did."Leah calm down, I'll deal with it" Josh said, Leah instantly stopped shaking."You fucking asshole, who the fuck do you think you are" Leah said with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up Leah and sit down" Sam said in his Alpha voice. Leah sat and didn't say a word, then Josh came up behind her and kissed her neck. She moaned and they left the room quickly giggling and fondling eachother. I started laughing too, and walked up to Jake and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled my face back he was staring into my eyes, obviously trying to imprint again."It won't work Jake, I don't have a soul mate." Then, we all heard a howl outside and we ran outside immediately. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thx for all ur reviews, I am gonna try to put at least 2 chapters on today since I don't have school. I hope everyone has a great Easter break! Happy Easter or Hoppy Easter! Lol also the Lyrics to If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland will be shown throughout this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Dating and New Styles**

I woke up the next morning on the couch, Paul was snoring next to me on the floor. I tried to wake him up, it was no use I just laid down next to him. His chest started vibrating with laughter, I looked up to him grinning that sexy smile I loved."Good morning wolfy" I laughed at him, his face expression changed to one of love. We stared into each other's eyes for about 10 minutes, until we finally were interrupted by a fake cough.

I looked up and saw all the guys at the kitchen table, it was obviously Sam who coughed. Me and Paul laughed at them, I moouthed 'Play along' to him. He nodded, "Paul where is the bedroom in here, I wanted to show you something" he got silent and smiled like the cat from Alice and Wonderland."Upstairs why?" I laughed at him "Let's go then" we ran upstairs and I yelled at how big the bed was."Look how big the bed is, imagine all the stuff we could do in here or break" Paul looked at me with lust in his eyes, 'Not yet wait' I mouthed. He whimpered and we went back downstairs, everyone stared at me like I had grown 2 heads."What?" I asked,"Nothing just wondering what that was about."

"Oh nothing just was telling Paul how much I wanted him" I smirked, everyone howled and I laughed."Where's Jake?" I asked concerned, "Right here" a voice said in the doorway. I turned around and realized it was him. Paul and Jake were staring at each other and Jake began to shake, he was going to phase. I guess he heard what I said upstairs, Paul pushed me behind him "Move back Jake, you could hurt Bella." "You asshole, I would never hurt her she's mine" then _I_ began to shake, "Get Bella outside, Paul" Sam commanded.

He carried me outside but even by his touch I still didn't calm down. I was seeing red and I was livid, "Bella, calm down please" Paul said but I was already phasing."Paul move back, Jacob is going to lunge at you in 3 seconds" and in 3 seconds he did just that. I phased in mid-air and grappled Jake by the neck and threw him into a tree, he laid on the floor for a few more seconds and jumped up. He phased into his human form, I also phased back and everyone gasped."What?" I said looking down and gasping along with them, I was fully clothed in a grey beater and a pair of cut shorts.

"Is that supposed to happen, Sam?" I asked looking at my bronze skin. "No, how did you even phase?" I shrugged and ran to a mirror, I jumped up and down at how beautiful I was."Oh my gosh, I am so hot" I called out loud, then the scent of love came from behind me. It was Paul "Do you wanna go on a date with me, Bella?" I was shocked "Of course babe." Then a strong scent of food came from the kitchen, "Emily, what's going on with my sister" she smiled at me and I grabbed her face and kissed her cheek."Ow, Bella what's in your hand?" she said in pain when I looked at her face her scars were gone.

_I'll never be the same, If we ever meet again  
>Won't let you get away, If we ever meet again<em>

"Sam!" I yelled he came rushing into the house and looked between me and Emily."What happened to your scars, Em?" he asked shocked "What do you mean?" he asked concerned looking in the mirror."Bella, OMG you got rid of my scars!" she said running to me in tears, "How is that possible?" Paul and Sam said at the same time."Is it possible for wolves to have powers?Because remember she phased back quickly with clothes on and she calculated when Jake was gonna lunge at Paul, I have to talk to the elders."

**Sam's POV:**

I ran outside to the council hall, "We have a problem" I said, Billy wheeled himself over to me."What's going on Sam?" Quil Sr. and the others said at once, "Bella, she.. she phased." They all laughed "Good one, Sam now what's really wrong?" "I'm not joking, she phased and she has this weird power, it's freaking me out." They looked at me with alarmed faces "What kind of power, Sam?" "She phased back into her human form in seconds and had already been clothed, she calculated exactly when and what Jake was going to do, and she took Emily's scars off of her face."

_If we ever meet again  
>I'll have so much more to say<br>If we ever meet again  
>I won't let you go away<em>

"Could it be? She can't be the chosen one, could she?" Quil Sr. said in an amazed voice."She could be" Sue said with the same voice as Quil Sr. I as confused of what they were speaking about."What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently, "There is an old legend that every 100 years there is a pale face chosen to become a shape shifter and is imprinted on by an ill-tempered wolf. She has increasingly high senses of smell, hearing, touch, and taste. She has the power to predict things,knowledge and to heal people, she can also see a person's soul and their aura. She is called the 'Dynamic One' or 'Dynamite'."

**Bella's POV**:

I was so confused_, how did I phase? Am I Quileute_? I went through all the possibilities I could. Sam came back with a look of happiness on his face, "Bella you are the 'Dynamic One', you are still a pale face but you were chosen by the spirits to phase." I looked at him and immediately knew what had happened."Sam thank you so much for telling me" I was amazed, "what are you talking about?" Jake and Paul asked quickly. I laughed at their expressions, " Bella is a direct descendent of a woman named Dynamite who was chosen 100 years ago to phase and become a protector. This woman was a pale face she had all the same powers Bella has but I have a feeling Bella has more." Everyone looked confused, I just kept laughing._ What was I going to do with them?_

**Author's Note: Thx for reviewing the last chapter! Plz review this 1! I would lyk to thank all of u who subscribed! U guys r awesome =) How is Paul going to react? How is Jake going to react? How does Sam lyk Bella now that she is the 'Dynamic One'? Plz give me some ideas if u have any. THX bye!=) ;)  
>Love,<br>TwilightLover265**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Srry it took me so long 2 upload a new chapter and I want 2 thank u all 4 ur reviews! This chapter will include the lyrics to Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears... I luv all my fans! Thx Bye, Luv Ya!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does=(**

**Chapter 4: First Loves and First Dates**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella you're a wolf like us!" Paul said in an excited tone, I looked at him confused."I thought you would be mad about this" I said astonished yet not surprised."Of course not, why would I be mad?" he asked me with a worried look on his face."Never mind, anyway where do you want to go for our date?" I said while walking toward him with a sexy smile on my face, trying to sound seductive. He looked at me as his eyes got darker with lust, "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you_." Omg this man is gonna be the eath of me_, "Do you wanna spend the night, tonight?" I asked him. His face flushed with confusion_, Oh no he's regretting the imprint_."Of course, I would love to, if hat's okay with Charlie_." Oh shit! How could I forget about Charlie, he would never allow him to stay_."He doesn't have to know Paul or I could sleep at yours" he smiled with a slight blush to his cheeks.

_There's a spark  
>In between us<br>When we're dancing on the floor_

"Hey, why don't we go to that dance club in Port Angeles?" I said quickly, he thought for a quick second "Yea that would be awesome." I was bouncing up and down now resembling Alice."You wanna take the whole pack?" he asked me worried I'd say 'no' or get mad "Hell yea, that would be even more fun!" He looked at me surprised and used his finger to tell me to come here. I walked over to him and he began whispering in my ear. "I love you so much" he said, I turned around and kissed the shit out of him. This kiss began rough and ended with us panting and wanting more.

_So come here...  
>A little closer<br>Wanna whisper in your ear  
>Make it clear<br>A little question  
>Wanna know just how you feel<em>

When we looked up I noticed Jake was still sitting there with his head in his hands. I walked up to him and hugged him, he looked at me with the most pained look I've ever seen."Jake it's okay, I forgive you" he smiled and hugged me, "You've always been there for me Bella, and I respect you for that." I got up and walked back over to Paul and I kissed him all over his face."Where are Sam and Emily?" I noticed that he just disappeared with Emily._Oh I don't even wanna think about what they are doing. _

_Cuz you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

Paul cocked his eyebrow up at me and I giggled like a school girl. He started laughing too, I walked over to him and said "We can leave in about 10 minutes, I just have to call Charlie." As I went to the phone I had a sudden darkness hit me.

Charlie was there, he was driving the cruiser down the road from the station. All of a sudden he was hit head on by a red Ford F-150, his head slammed across the windshield. He was knocked out cold, I saw the time on his clock in the car, 8:35, it was 8:33 at this very moment. Charlie was 2 minutes away from possible death. I had to protect him, I ran to the phone and dialed his number, no one answered. 8:34, I'm running out of time, I called the police station instead.

**(Bella bold, _Officer Miller bold italics_)**

_**Hello, this is Officer Miller please state your emergency**_

**Hello? I'm reporting a car accident just down the street from the station!**

_**M'am please calm down, we will send an ambulance right away.**_

**Thank you so much, someone could die if you don't hurry!**

_**You're welcome, paramedics are on their way as we speak. Have a good night, m'am.**_

I sighed in relief I hope Charlie is okay. Paul ran to me immediately and grabbed me into a huge hug. I sobbed into his shoulder he kissed my hair, "I love you, Paul" as I said this his face lit up."You know I love you Bells, I will always love you." How did I get a man as perfect as him."I guess we should talk about where our date is gonna be," "Um i was sorta hoping we could make it like a group thing, is that okay?" I was gonna ask him that its like he rea my mind."Of course, you wanna go to that new club Spider?" he was thinking for a couple seconds then he finally spoke, "Yea sounds awesome babe."

I really liked it when he called me that, then Jake walked in and saw us hugged together and saw my still teary eyes, "Is everything okay?" he said as he rushed towards us. Just then I smelled the scent of Victoria, I just knew it was her. I ran out the backdoor and saw her laughing as she walked towards me." I see your darker Isabella, must have been hanging in the dog house" she sneered the word dog. I started getting angry not because of the dog remark but because she called me Isabella, "Fuck you bitch and my name is Bella you dumb redhead." I began shaking vigorously as she started laughing. I joined in on the laughter and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked really confused as I continued to laugh, "What's wrong you stupid bitch, scared of a little human." She charged at me thinking she was going to fast, I quickly phased. She screeched when she couldn't stop herself fast enough to get away from me, I took her legs into my mouth and snapped them like twigs. "Oh, I love when they scream, hahahahhahahah." I saw Paul and stared at him as I bit her head off, I smiled down at her icey, white body as I got a lighter. I set the cold bitch on fire, I listened to the sound of her body sizzling in the fire.

Paul walked over to me and kissed me passionately, from the looks of his pants this turned him on. I rubbed myself up against 'Lil Paul' and he moaned "Bella, you're getting yourself into trouble." I laughed and we went back into the house suddenly darkness surrounded me as I heard someone scream "Bella! Bella!"

**PPOV**

As Bella went out the backdoor, I wondered what was going on. I then heard the redheaded _leech _outside and I felt a wave of panic wash over me. I ran outside and saw Bella and the leech laughing, _What the hell _was all I could think. Then the leech stopped laughing and Bella was still laughing "What's wrong you stupid bitch, scared of a little human." I realize what was going on, and stood there to see how this would play out I so desperately wanted to help Bella. But I didn't want her to be mad later on.

Suddenly, the leech charged at MY Bella and quickly phased, and then bit the leech's legs off. Bella looked up and stared at me as she tore the bitch's head from her body and my pants got a little tighter. But when she looked down and smiled at the body as she lit it on fire, _MMMMMMM _I needed to touch her in some way or I would burst. I walked up to her and kissed her as passionately as I could, she then rubbed her body against me.

"Bella, you're getting yourself into trouble." She laughed, but once we got into the house she started to sway in different directions. As she fell I yelled "Bell! Bella!" but she fell too fast for me to catch her. I ran outside and phased to howl and everyone even Jake came into view. Sam came up alarmed "What's wrong, Paul. Did the redhead come back?" "Yes, but Bella killed her, but now Bella passed out and she isn't responded even her breathing is hitched." We all went into the house but Bella was gone, "Where the hell could she have gone?" Sam asked. I shrugged but then it clicked, her father is probably in the hospital riht now.

"We need to get to the hospital, you guys." They didn't question me as they followed behind me. Once we got to the hospital I asked for Chief Swan, they directed us to his room. Once I got to the door I felt the pull through the door she was here, I didn't understand until I noticed she was in a hospital bed next to her father. Her eyes were closed then I heard her moan "Mmmm Paul" my face flushed. The guys started to snicker but I didn't care, I walked up to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"About time I was wondering when you'd make a move." She said in an instant, I was totally confused "How did you make your breath even?" She shrugged and winced in pain, "Are you okay babe?" I was so whipped but I didn't care."I broke my arm when I fell but I already healed, it's still a little sore though."

**BPOV **

"I came to the hospital to check on my dad, hes alright but when I came in I passed out again. They put me in a room with my father, and once the doctors left, you came." I felt the soreness go away and I jumped up forgetting I only had on my bra and underwear which were white lace. Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth were staring at me. I continued to walk towards my father and I touched his hand and he started to look full of life. I healed him, "You healed him" Quil said "No Shit Sherlock." Paul quickly grabbed my clothing off the floor and dressed me, I started laughing like I was crazy.

"Paul I'm fine" he stared at me and I started kissing him like no tomorrow. He responded quickly and I realized I still didn't have on a shirt. Jake, Quil and Embry were ogling over me and I laughed at them. Seth was looking down at his PSP like he was scared to look up, "Aw, Sethy it's okay. I was scared when I saw a man in boxer's before, don't worry." He smiled at me then caught sight of something, my DD breast, and quickly looked down.

This is my new family, one that will never leave me." I love you guys" they stared at me like I was crazy as hell and I giggled. Then we smelled that sickly sweet smell again, a vampire, no a bunch of them.

**Tell me what you think, plzzzz. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I will try to update tomorrow after school. PLZ forgive me.  
>R&amp;R Who do you think the vamps are the Cullens or a new coven. I Luv all my readers!<br>TTYL,  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I've taken forever but plz forgive me ! :( I didn't mean not to it's all my fault I have like 4 stories I'm fixing at once but I have alot of work. I have a summer project for school, but I will not neglect my readers anymore! Plz review and thx 4 understanding. The song I will use in this chapter will be _Fuck the Pain Away by Peaches! and Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Once we left the hospital, we went to Sam and Emily's. "Bella, I was so worried about you" Emily dropped her utensils on the floor and grasped me in a tight embrace, I quickly responded. Then I went upstairs to get a change of clothes, because mine were slightly ripped. After changing into a black and silver dress, I walked down stairs and found my pumps in Paul's hand. "Like you read my mind" I whispered seductively in his ear causing him to shiver.

"We can go to the club tonight Bells!" Jake yelled and I smiled, "Yay! I'm so ready to dance and I'm gonna request a special song for us you guys." they all stared at me hoping I would reveal the song. On our way to the club, Jake just blurted out "What song are you picking?" in a very frustrated tone. I laughed "you'll have to see" and turned up the radio smiling as my favorite song Fuck The Pain Away came on.**(It's an awesome song, you should listen to it!) **I started singing the lyrics and pointing to the areas of my body that the song mentioned.

_Sucking on my titties like you wanted me  
>Calling me all the time like Blondie<br>Check Out my Chrissy behind its fine all of the time  
>Like sex on the beaches<br>What else is in the teaches of Peaches huh what?_

Paul, Jake, Seth and Embry werestaring at me like I was crazy. But Paul's eyes darkened slightly, maybe with lust.

_Sucking on my titties like you wanted me  
>Calling me all the time like Blondie<br>Check out my Chrissy behind its fine all of the time  
>What else is in the teaches of Peaches<br>Like sex on the beaches huh what  
>Huh Right What Ungh<br>Huh What Right Ungh  
>Huh What Right Ungh<br>Huh What Right Ungh  
>SIS IUD stay in school<br>cause its the best  
>IUD SIS stay in school cause its the best<br>IUD SIS stay in school cause its the best_

_Sucking on my titties like you wanted me  
>Calling me all the time like Blondie<br>Check out my Chrissy behind its fine all of the time  
>Like sex on the beaches<br>What else is in the teaches of Peaches huh what_

_Fuck The pain away_  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck The pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away<em>

Suddenly the radio was cut off and I looked up quickly to see everyone staring at me with their mouths open. "What?" you asked and Paul spoke up "Nothing that was just-" "incredibly hot!" Jacob yelled I hit him. "What was that for?" "you just said-" "that was me Bella" Seth said nonchalantly and I looked him in the eyes and started laughing my ass off. The mood lightened from it's lust filled atmosphere, "Anyway, why'd you turn off the radio?" I asked no one in particular. Paul just took my hand and put it on his crotch and there was a gigantic bulge in his pants. "Oh" was my smartest answer, he nodded and I looked back at the guys and saw they had the exact same 'situation going on'.

We finally got to the club and walked in, all eyes on me and the pack. Jared brought Kim, Paul brought me, and Sam brought Emily. I sat in the place reserved for us, how I do not know, and was drinking my Jager Bomb to stay awake. Then I remembered the song and I ran to the DJ booth and "Can you play Do You Wanna Touch Me?" I whispered into his ear he nodded and I told him to make it out to the Pack Boys. I walked out to the middle of the dance floor with a spotlight on me and everyone cleared the floor. I had a microphone and the music came on and I started singing and asking the Pack Boys to come out here. Jake and Paul immediately jumped up and ran to me twirling me, everyone else joined in.

_We been here too long  
>Trying to get along<br>Pretending that your oh so shy  
>Im a natural ma'am doing all I can<br>My temperature is running high_

_Cry at night no one in sight  
>And we got so much to share<br>Talkings fine if you got the time  
>But I aint got the time to spare, yeah<em>

_Do you wanna touch yeah  
>Do you wanna touch yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me th__ere where  
>Do you wanna touch yeah<br>Do you wanna touch yeah  
>Do you wanna touch me there, where there yeah<em>

_Yeah oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>Yeah oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

_Every girl and boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit and stare<br>Begging on my knees  
>Baby won't you please<br>Run your fingers through my hair__  
>My my my whiskey and rye<br>Right or wrong don't it turn you on  
>Can't you see we're wasting time yeah<em>

_Do you wanna touch yeah  
>Do you wanna touch yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me th__ere where  
>Do you wanna touch yeah<br>Do you wanna touch yeah  
>Do you wanna touch me there, where there yeah<em>

_Yeah oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>Yeah oh yeah  
>Oh yeah <em>

I was full out grinding all over Paul and Jake, they both growled in response causing me to growl. That's when it happened, I kissed Jake on the lips biting him, he whimpered once I pulled away. I laughed but Paul didn't find it funny but once I kissed him the same way he growled and pulled me out of the club. He pushed me into the car and started kissing the hell outta me, "Babe we gotta get to the house" he sadid between kisses. "Mmmhmm" I moaned and whimpered at the loss of his touch.

He drove the fastest I've ever seen, which just turned me on even more. I reached over and put my hand on his lap and squeezed his member causing him to hiss out profanities such as "Fuck" "Shit" or "You're gonna get it at home", all of these made my panties soak up and he smelt it and growled only making me hornier than I already was. Once we got home I hopped out of the car and ran up to his house, laughing while getting the keys from under the mat. I finally got into the house and I left the door open and ran upstairs into Paul's room.

**- Warning Lemon-**

"Bella where are you?" I heard the door slam shut, I almost giggled because his wolf would surely find me. I heard the steps creak and I was waiting, no anticipaiting his finding me. I heard his door slam open and there I was on his bed with only my underwear on, no bra, spread eagle. His nostrils flared and I heard him take a deep breath, wanting my scent. I laughed, "Come here" I said in a seductive voice, he stalked towards me and grabbed my legs, pulling me towards him.

He growled as he inhaled my wetness, he ripped my panties off and just stood there staring at my bare body. I saw his erection get bigger and bigger but I don't know if that was his real size or what. He grabbed me and kissed my lips roughly, strongly and powerfully. I needed him and I knew he needed me, that's when he pulled away and kissed his way to my breast, pulling my left now hard nipple into his mouth. After a while he did the same to my right giving both the same attention, he kissed his way down my stomach and dipped his tongue into my belly button, causing me to moan loudly.

Once he finally got to my wet core he smiled evilly and kissed my lips, he licked my wetness and put his tongue into my hole. I moaned as he slid in 2 fingers knowing it was my first time, I think he was trying to get me ready. He slid another into me causing me to gasp, he then bit my clit causing me to shudder into an orgasm. "Cum for me Bella" he all but growled and I came on command. He lapped up my juices and pulled off his boxers, his erection sprang free making me moan.

I licked my lips and he smirked, how the hell would that fit in me? He had to be about 10" long, he placed his member to my entrance and looked at me to see if I was sure. I nodded and he slowly slid into me meeting my barrier and he broke it instantly making me yelp in pain. I started to cry and he kissed my tears away, but then all pain was gone and pleasure filled its place. I gripped his muscles and he started moving in me, I was in complete ecstacy as he went in and out.

He pulled completely out and slammed into me and making me moan his name. "Faster, harder Paul please!" I yelled out and he obeyed immediately, but I flipped us over so I was now on top of him and rode him harder than ever. His teeth clenched and I went faster, I started to shudder into another orgasm "So close" I whisper yelled. He seemed to be too because he hissed as I milked his member. His hot seed spilling into me and I thanked Renee for putting me on the pill a long time ago. I collapsed on top of him and all of a sudden wanted a cigarette.

**-Lemon Finished-**

I laughed at myself causing Paul to stare at me. "Oh sorry I just have an urge for a cigarette out of nowhere" I explained and he laughed and pulled out a pack of Camels. "Must be the imprint" he said making me laugh, he lit one got a drag and handed it to me and lit another. I smiled and smoked like a pro, that is definetely the imprint because I never smoke. I laughed at his face when I was almost done. This was gonna be a hell of a night, "Ready for some rounds?" he asked, I growled and we went all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey you guys I'm srry 4 the w8... My computer was acting up but I will definitely try 2 update all of my stories so plz read my other stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up and suprisingly didn't feel sore at all, I tried to get up but Paul pulled me close to him nuzzling my neck. I tried again but he tightened his grip, "Baby go back to sleep" he groaned out to me. "Well I gotta pee, so can you let me up?" he released his grip on me and I sprinted to the bathroom feeling relieved once I used the bathroom. I brushed my teeth while I had the chance and crawled back into bed with Paul.

"You're too cute Paulie." I said to him playing with his short hair as he groaned. "Please don't call me that, baby." I laughed at him, then an idea hit me, I'm gonna play with him. "But I wanna play with Paulie. I mean because I'm far from sore." I fist pumped on the inside, when his eyes snapped open, a growl escaping his lips. I smiled and pouted slightly, "It appears Paulie isn't here though." I said putting on puppy dog eyes.

He grabbed me by the hips, "Oh no baby, Paulie's here all day, everyday." he said as his eyes slightly darkened and he rubbed my center against his hard erection. I smirked and reached down between us, rubbing a hand against it, causing him to moan loudly. I kissed his lips fiercely and began kissing down his body, when I reached his abs I stuck my tongue out tasting his cinnamon taste.

Once I reached his erection I licked the pre-cum off of his head, his eyes rolled back and he groaned at the contact. "Bella baby... mmm" he moaned as I took him into my mouth, once he hit the back of my throat I sped up the pace. I pulled him out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around his head, he hissed and cursed under his breath. I took him back into his mouth and he finally came, I swallowed every ounce of his liquid.

I got up and kissed him, "That was all for you baby good morning." I grinned as I said this. Then I remembered that I had to ask Phil if I was able to take my baby out of the garage. I ran into the bathroom and hopped inthe shower, Paul joined me and we washed eachother, I dried myself off and walked to my room. I chose to wear a blue tank top and blue skinny jeans, along with my blue converse shoes. I smiled to myself after I put my outfit on, "Bells I have patrol today so you'll have to manage without me." I smirked at his words.

I nodded my head and hugged him as he got dressed into the fresh cutoffs I stored in my closet. He kissed me and made his way out of the house, "Oh yeah come over at 7:30 ok?" I said , he nodded and ran into the trees in the backyard. I squealed and ran to the phone calling Renee and Phil to ask them the most important question at the moment.

**Hey mom-B  
>Hey Bella, how are you?-R<br>I'm good, can I talk to Phil-B  
>Yeah, hold on-R<br>Hey Bells-P  
>Hey Phil-B<br>So what's up-P  
>Oh yeah, um can I take my baby out of the garage please?-B<br>I was wondering when you'd ask, I just called Tyler. He's bringing it over as we speak.-P  
>Thanks Phil-B<br>No problem Bells, I'll talk to you later-P  
>Ok, Bye-B<strong>

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, realizing that I needed to get way more food for the suprise barbecue I'm throwing for the pack and their imprints. I texted Emily telling her about the barbecue and asked for her help with cooking. She accepted and offered to bring Kim, Jared's imprint. I told her I would pick her up in 30 minutes as I heard a honk outside and knew it was my baby. I walked outside to see my beautiful orange Ford Mustang GT 520 with black racing stripes on the top.

Then I saw Tyler getting out of the truck that had hauled my baby, I ran up to my step brother and hugged him. "Hey Ty, I see you just got your license, but if there's a scratch on my hair, I'll kill you." I said laughing but turning serious about the scratch. "So where are you staying?" I asked him, he shrugged "I was gonna stay with one of my girlfriends." I shook my head and told him to come with me. I went to my room and grabbed the box from underneath of my bed and took the deed to the house in La Push out.

"You wanna live with me and my boyfriend?" I asked him and he nodded, it's a good thing I'm 18 or he wouldn't be able to. I would have had to move anyway because I'm part of the pack now, so I might as well go there and stay. "Ok go get your stuff and I'll help you move in." he nodded and got into the truck and drove off. I hopped into my car and pumped up the radio, making my way to Emily and Sam's place.

**I dont give a damn bout my reputation**  
><strong>Youre living in the past its a new generation<strong>  
><strong>A girl can do what she wants to do and thats<strong>  
><strong>What Im gonna do<strong>  
><strong>An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation<strong>

**Oh no not me**

I sang along to Joan Jett's voice and decided to make an entrance at Em's house, so I cranked up the music when I was right down the road and I turned on my surround sound system and drove onto the dirt road. I pressed the break and shifted gears, drifting to halt with dirt everywhere. I was so happy, but then I noticed my black leather cowboy boots in the passenger seat, I hurriedly put them on.

**I dont give a damn**  
><strong>bout my reputation<strong>  
><strong>Ive never been afraid of any deviation<strong>  
><strong>An I dont really care<strong>  
><strong>If ya think Im strange<strong>  
><strong>I aint gonna change<strong>  
><strong>An Im never gonna care<strong>  
><strong>bout my bad reputation<strong>

**Oh no, not me**  
><strong>Oh no, not me<strong>

I hopped out of the car like the Dukes in Dukes of Hazzard, through the window, to be met by my werewolf audience. I laughed at the boys and picked up Embry's jaw, I bounced over to Emily and Kim. They were laughing along with me at the boys. "Seriously you guys are weird." I said while gasping for air, they turned their head and smiled sheepishly at me. "So Em, Kim where to first, the mall or the grocery store? Oh yeah, I have a new place, it's huge and it's here in La Push." Everyone stopped where they were.

**Pedal boys!**

**An I dont give a damn**  
><strong>bout my reputation<strong>  
><strong>The worlds in trouble<strong>  
><strong>Theres no communication<strong>  
><strong>An everyone can say<strong>  
><strong>What they want to say<strong>  
><strong>It never gets better anyway<strong>  
><strong>So why should I care<strong>  
><strong>bout a bad reputation anyway<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, not me<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, not me<strong>

"WHAT?" everyone yelled surprised by my announcement, I nodded, "Yeah my mom and Phil bought it for me last year when he signed his big contract. It's like a mansion, so if you wanna name it the Pack House you can. That's where I'm gonna live with my step-bro." I explained. Now everyone was definitely confused, I sighed and explained to everyone who he was and how he is my step-brother. Leah stood up and hugged me, I knew she had some sort of angle with this hug.

**I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation**  
><strong>Youre living in the past<strong>  
><strong>Its a new generation<strong>  
><strong>An I only feel good<strong>  
><strong>When I got no pain<strong>  
><strong>An thats how Im gonna stay<strong>  
><strong>An I dont give a damn<strong>  
><strong>bout my bad reputation<strong>

"What do you need Leah" I said, she smiled and played with her fingers, "Can I move in with you?" she asked unsurely. "That would be... the best thing EVER!" I said happily and she laughed and hugged me again. We started doing the happy dance and the guys started laughing except for Seth, he was pouting. I hugged him, "Don't worry you can move in too." he looked up at me and tackled me into a hug. "Leah you wanna come to the store with us?" I had a plan in mind to get her and Emily back together as family.

**Oh no, not me**  
><strong>Oh no, not<strong>  
><strong>Not me, not me<strong>

**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter, plz review. Srry 4 the delay on the updates.  
>TTFN,<br>TwilightLover265**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey awesome readers, I decided to update once again on the same day because it would only be fair and because one of my reader's, _kouga's older woman,_ needs another chapter so this one's for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Yeah sure, I'll go it sounds fun." she said nonchalantly, little did she know I was determined to get her and Emily to be family again. "Okay, well come on girls we are gonna leave right now." I stood up and walked outside, the boys were sad that the girls get to ride in my car. They watched us leave, we were on our way to PA to go shopping.

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>

I turned on the radio and heard the song that I love so much by Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna. I sang along and so did the other girls, "I didn't know you guys were into rap." I said surprised by them, well except Leah. "Well Nicki is just awesome!" Emily and Kim said at the same time and began giggling, Leah rolled her eyes. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

**I wish today it will rain all day**  
><strong>maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<strong>  
><strong>trying to forgive you for abandoning me<strong>  
><strong>praying but I think I'm still an angel away<strong>  
><strong>angel away, yeah strange in a way<strong>  
><strong>maybe that is why I chase strangers away<strong>

Once we got to the grocery store, I thought of something real quick. We went to get some stuff, "Kim can you come with me to get the butter and milk for the cornbread?" I asked and she agreed. We walked over to the aisle that held what we needed and saw this guy, he was staring at Kim. I laughed and told her, she started laughing too. He finally got the courage to come over to talk to us, "Excuse me, I saw you and thought you were gorgeous." he said. Kim sighed "Sorry, I'm taken" his smile dropped and then he turned to me, "How about you?" he asked. I snorted, "So am I" he walked away, I turned to Kim and we bust out laughing, "can you believe that guy?"

**They got their guns out aiming at me**  
><strong>but I become near when they aiming at me<strong>  
><strong>me, me, me against them<strong>  
><strong>me against enemies, me against friends<strong>

That's when I saw decided to go back to Emily and Leah to see how they were. When we got back we saw them crying and holding on to eachother, me and Kim exchanged confused looks. What could have happened in the time that me and Kim were away that would have them like this.

**Somehow they both seem to become one**  
><strong>A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood<strong>  
><strong>they start coming and I start rising<strong>  
><strong>must be surprising, I'm just summising<strong>  
><strong>win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<strong>  
><strong>more fire<strong>

**Leah's POV**

When we got to the store we started to get stuff, that's when Bella decided to take Kim and leave me here with Emily, the cousin who broke my heart. We stood there for a minute in silence, "I'm sorry" Emily said lowly, I looked up at her from the box of cereal I had in my hand. "What?" I asked her surprised, she looked me straight in eyes, "I said I was sorry."

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>

"For what?" I asked her because I didn't know, "for taking Sam away from you, if I could I would take the imprint and give him back to you because I never wanted you to be in pain." I soon realized I was crying. "No I'm sorry for being such a bitch towards you two. I just thought you guys were rubbing it in my face but now I know you wouldn't do that." I missed Emily I really did, now we were both crying and hugging telling eachother howmuch we missed eachother. People were staring at us like we were freaking crazy.

**Everybody wanna try to box me in**  
><strong>suffocating everytime it locks me in<strong>  
><strong>paint they own pictures than they crop me in<strong>  
><strong>but I will remain where the top begins<strong>

**Bella's POV**

When they finally calmed down, they explained to me that they were once again united. I knew my plan would work, "Yay! It worked." I said out loud on accident, they looked at me confused, I told them my plan and they thanked me. I didn't really want recognition, "No because we could of came back to you two fighting so thank yourselves." We got the rest of the food and I paid for it with the unlimited credit card that Phil gave me.

**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line**  
><strong>I am not a girl that can every be defined<strong>  
><strong>I am not fly, I am levitation<strong>  
><strong>I represent an entire generation<strong>

When we got to the parking lot I saw Lauren walking towards my car, I smirked and she spoke in her nasally voice. "Hey Bella, so you're the one who stole Paul from me? Well atleast I know that he'll come crawling back." This bitch must of lost her mind, I saw red and the girls looked at me worriedly but I didn't even shake, I just punched the blondie in the face. I didn't realize but I was still hitting her, but Leah finally managed to pull me off. "I ain't no punk bitch, don't play with me." With that I drove off, to my new house to set up the kitchen.

**I hear the criticism loud and clear**  
><strong>that is how I know that the time is near<strong>  
><strong>so we become alive in a time of fear<strong>  
><strong>and I aint got no muthaf-cking time to spare<strong>  
><strong>cry my eyes out for days upon days<strong>  
><strong>such a heavy burden placed upon me<strong>  
><strong>but when you go hard your nay's become yay's<strong>  
><strong>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<strong>

I pulled into the house and the girls started squealing, I joined in when I saw it up close, this place was officially gonna be the Pack House. It wasn't like a mansion, it was a mansion, it had a huge garage, a huge backyard surrounded by woods, a pool in the basement, 15 bedrooms and a bathroom in each bedroom. I was officially in love with this place, with my unlimited card I could also buy the place next door too.

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>

When we went inside, there was already furniture and it was beautiful. We put all the stuff in the huge black marble kitchen and I told Leah to pick her room, "Hey Emily do you think that we could all move into this place together so that it could literally be the Pack House." Her eyes lit up and she said she would ask Sam but she was sure that when he saw the place he'd agree. Kim was already looking for her room, I laughed and told Emily to look for her and Sam's room, she practically ran at the chance.

**Get ready for it**  
><strong>get ready for it<strong>  
><strong>get ready for it<strong>  
><strong>I came to win<strong>  
><strong>get ready for it<strong>  
><strong>get ready for it<strong>  
><strong>I came to win<strong>

After we all got our rooms we saw that we had to go get our belongings, Emily had to ask Sam and I had to tell Charlie. I dropped Emily off and told her that I would pick her, Kim and Leah up later so to have their stuff ready because we would have party. When I got to Charlie's place, he was sitting in his armchair watching the Mariner's game. "Dad, I'm moving" I told him, he looked up at me, "Where are you moving to? Please don't tell me your leaving to go to Jacksonville." I sighed "Dad I'm moving to a house mom and Phil bought me in La Push." when I said La Push his face lit up and I hugged him, he agreed that I could move and I told him I was living with a whole bunch of people, which he liked even better.

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>  
><strong>to fly<strong>

**AN: I hope you guys liked it, the picture of the house will be on my profile. Plz review and next chapter we will find out more about why Tyler moved to Forks.  
>TTFN,<br>TwilightLover265**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know I've taken forever but plz forgive me ! :( Plz review and thx 4 understanding.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was about to leave to go pick up the girls when I saw Tyler, "Hey Ty! You wanna ride to the new house with me?" he beamed at me and hopped in the car without answering. Same old Tyler. I went to Sam and Emily's and all the girls got into the car. I laughed as my brother looked at them and flirtatiously said hi, "Tyler, they are all taken." He shrugged, "So am I, but that doesn't mean their men have to know and neither does my girl" I scoffed. "You are such a womanizer," we both laughed at this.

"Leah, Kim and Emily this is my brother Tyler." they all said hi and he wagged his eyebrows, they giggled and I chuckled at him. We finally pulled up to the house, Tyler looked out the car window and went crazy, "BB, please don't play with me. Is this the house we are living in?" I nodded and he screamed like a guy and ran into the house. The girls looked at me and laughed, "He's interesting" Emily said, as they went in the house.

**When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<strong>

I got back in the car and went to go pick up some more stuff for the party, I thought about how lucky I was to have Paul and the pack as my family and I realised how special we all were. We were definitely a family, a big disfunctional, oversized family. I snickered as it began to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

Once me and the girls were settled in our rooms, we went downstairs to begin cooking. We passed the living room and saw Tyler playing video games in his underwear, he paused the game and got up to stretch. I pulled out my phone and texted Josh the address of the party, I'm so happy I found Josh. But Sam seems like he hates the fact that I imprinted, he gets to dump me for my cousin and I don't get anyone, yeah right.

**You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful world<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so fucking special<strong>

**Paul's POV**

I ran to Bella's house and knocked on the door, Charlie answered just like I wanted. "Uh hi may I help you?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, I'm Paul Meraz, Bella's boyfriend. I just came by to introduce myself to you officially." Once I had told him who I was and why I was there, he opened the door and invited me in. Once inside I sat on the couch across from Charlie in his armchair, he pulled his beer to his mouth and sipped. "So why didn't Bella introduce you herself?" he asked.

"I think she is nervous about what you would think, or if you wouldn't like me." I answered truthfully, because even though I haven't known her all too long, I know and feel what she feels. "So my Bella has a boyfriend now." he muttered proudly, "So anyway son do you see yourself falling in love with Bella?" I shook my head no, "I'm sorry sir but I know that I have already fallen for your daughter, I am in love with her." He stared at me and a smile crept onto his face. He cleared his throat and stood up, so did I, he shook my hand. "Well Paul, I think you should call me Charlie from now on and please come by whenever you'd like. We could talk about sports and Bella. Take care Paul, don't be a stanger." "I won't, bye Charlie." I said while leaving the house.

**But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<strong>

I was on my way to Sam and Emily's when someone howled, I quickly phased and realied it was Sam. He told us all to meet at a house, that appeared to be a mansion in his mind, because the girls said so. I grunted and etched the location into my brain, I ran to it in a hurry and saw a guy with only underwear on and smelled my Bella's scent. I growled and phased human and walked up the pathway through the woods in the back yard. I heard Leah, Emily, Kim and my Bella laughing and giggling.

"BB! Can you help me with this shirt?" the mysterious boy yelled, "yea! hang on a sec!" I heard my Bella yell. Anger flushed through my body but I waited to see what was going on, Bella was helping him button his shirt up, "BB, I'm scared of what Lindsey's gonna say at dinner tonight." "Tyler it's gonna be okay, if she dumps you fuck her then. Your a total catch, if I wasn't with the best thing I can get and you weren't my brother of course you'd be perfect." My heart swelled when I heard this, but wait is that her brother?

**I don't care if it hurts  
>I want to have control<br>I want a perfect body  
>I want a perfect soul<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I was helping Tyler get ready for his date when Paul came up the front porch, I could feel him approaching me, my heart quickened as he kissed the back of my neck. Tyler raised an eyebrow at my slightly heavier breathing, "Hey who are you and what are you doing to my sister?" he asked amused. "I'm Paul, Paul Meraz and it's natural." Paul said cockily, I snorted and told Tyler to go pick out some shoes.

"Babe what are you doing here so early?" I asked him, he shrugged, "I was really bored." This caused me to laugh slowly at him, "Your always bored." He shrugged "Not when I'm with you babe." he said sweetly, I kissed him, "I love you." I walked into the house andsaw Emily smile at me. I touched her scarred cheek but something was wrong, a white light came from my palm and she began screaming in pain.

**I want you to notice**  
><strong>When I'm not around<strong>  
><strong>You're so very special<strong>  
><strong>I wish I was special<strong>

Just then Sam and the pack came running into the house as I jumped back and the white light vanished, "Bella what happened?" Sam yelled at me more than to me as I began to cry. Paul comforted me, "Are you okay?" he asked, "No, this is all my fault, it's because I'm such a weirdo and a creep. Now I ruin everyone's life." I shook my head fiercely.

I got up and ran as fast as my feet would carry me but that white light must have drained me because after a while I just dropped and everything went black.

**But I'm a creep**  
><strong>I'm a weirdo<strong>  
><strong>What the hell am I doing here?<strong>  
><strong>I don't belong here<strong>

I woke up with everyone standing around me and staring down at me. "She's awake!" Seth yelled, "No shit, dipstick" Jacob said annoyed. I groaned ad sat up, "Is Emily okay?" I yelled as I remembered what happened. They all smiled, Sam picked me up and hugged me, Paul growled lowly but stopped. "Well is she?" I asked again, Sam put me down, "She's more than okay, she's wonderful. You healed her Bella, when you touched her scars they vanished and her face was like before the... accident."

By now I was utterly confused and nervous. "What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to a room. I saw Emily staring at herself in the mirror, once she saw me, she ran to me and hugged me. I caught a glimpse of her face and saw that her scars were no longer there like they had said. "How did I do this?" I asked, she shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I just know that your really talented."

**She's running out again  
>She's running out<br>She's run, run, run running out**

I hugged her tighter to me and smiled as tears slid down my cheek, "I thought you were hurt, you scared the shit outta me." She laughed as she also cried, "Don't worry nothing's wrong." We went downstairs and I announced about the barbecue, "Hey everyone this is the house that I hope all of you can move into with me, it can be the pack house." everyone cheered and began drinking as I made my way to the kitchen.

Sam was talking to Emily ad Leah, they were all crying. I didn't understand but before I could walk away, Sam looked at me and mouthed 'Thank You', 'For What?' I mouthed back. He pointed to him, Emily and Leah all hugging like a family, I smiled and walked to the oven to finish the steaks. I spread all the food on the feast sized table. We had chicken, steak, burgers, hot dogs, french fries, potato salad, deviled eggs, greens, ribs and lots more.

****Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so very special  
>I wish I was special<strong>**

I realize that I was never normal, but I was always unique and I fell in love with the unique. I remember the converstaion Tyler and I had earlier about why he came here.

**-Flashback-**

**"Hey BB"**

**"Hey Ty, what's up" **

**"Nothing just wanted to check on you."**

**"If you don't mind me asking why did you come here?"**

**"I followed my girlfriend because she was moving and then dad called me and told me about the car, which reminded me that you lived in Forks." **

**"Oh, that's a really funny and cute story" I said while laughing.**

**-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

><p>After the barbecue, we all decided to go into the living room and play video games. This was secretly my strength because when Tyler and I used to hang out, he taught me everything from video games to cars. That's when Kim blurted out, "Let's play a game!" I groaned, everyone yelled their agreement. What were we getting ourselves into?<p>

**But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<br>I don't belong here.**

**AN: Did you like? I'm srry its so short and that I gave you a cliffhanger! Plz review  
>Love,<br>TwilightLover265  
><strong>


End file.
